


Frères

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Dogs, Family, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: When Lefou married Stanley; he married into a family where his brother-in-law is a dog
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 4





	Frères

Froufrou had become rather clever when it came to opening doors in the castle. He had always been on the clever side but the years spent as a piano bench had helped him to learn even more without aging. He now had more time to hone his craft.

The little dog used his paw first on the door. He scraped and pulled until he heard a soft click, happily sitting down for a moment in victory. He then stood up, wagging his tail as he used his nose to nudge the door open the rest of the way.

“Bonjour, grand frère,” Stanley said without looking up. They were at their desk, needle and thread in hand and trusty thimble on their finger.

Froufrou wagged his tail in response. The dog had been raised with Stanley as if he too was a human baby and so the dog saw them as a littermate more than a member of the pack. He trotted over, going up onto his hind legs to rest his front legs on Stanley’s knee.

Stanley chuckled, reaching down to ruffle the dog’s head. “I am almost finished, frère,” he promised.

The dog let out a soft huff, going back down onto all four legs. He glanced around and then went over to where a small bed had been made for himself and the three-legged hare Stanley and Lefou took care of. He climbed in and did a little spin, yawning as he laid down and started to doze off.

“Time to wake up, frère!” Stanley stroked the little dog’s head. They smiled down at the animal as he woke, straightening up as Froufrou got up and stretched out his legs one at a time. He let out a squeaking yawn and then shook before looking up at Stanley happily, panting. Stanley chuckled, carefully picking Froufrou up into their arms. “Do you wish to see your nièce? I think her lessons should be just about finished, Froufrou.”

Froufrou barked in excitement, happily looking around as their “little brother” carried him to the library. He had missed being carried like this when he was a little bench and he had missed Stanley’s voice. At least he had Garderobe and Cadenza’s voices to offer some comfort.

The small dog leapt out of their arms once in the library, scampering over to where he knew Jeanne-Marie would be sitting with Lefou and Belle. He hopped up into the girl’s lap, licking at her face as she laughed and hugged him.

“How were lessons?” Stanley politely asked.

“She’s a very clever girl. She picks things up easily,” Belle said with a nod. She laughed softly as little dog and child started to play, shaking her head. “Such a playful little dog!”

“He’s always been that way,” Stanley laughed. “He absolutely adores his nièce though.”

“She’s the only little girl I know who has a dog as an uncle,” Lefou noted. He gave Stanley a little bit of a look before adding, “at least she has a  _ human _ for a godfather.”

“He would have made a wonderful godfather,” Stanley countered.

“Her family is odd enough. It doesn’t need to be any odder,” he laughed.

Froufrou ran around Jeanne-Marie several times before stopping in front of her. He got up on his hind legs, doing a little dance that made her laugh.

Stanley smiled fondly, remembering how much comfort Froufrou had been to them when they were a lonely child of the castle. They leaned a little into their husband’s side, humming as he hugged them around their middle. They turned their head and kissed his temple. Stanley’s family was an odd one but they were grateful for it.


End file.
